Unforeseen Troubles
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: AnimeAddic5's Royal Pair Challenge! Ryoma is being abused by his mother without his dad and nii-chan noticing. It's gotten to the point that Ryoma is ready to leave the household that brought so many pains and betrayal...read the full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis characters and its world because I only use them for my own mere imaginations.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to let everyone know that I got this story started thanks to the challenge that **AnimeAddic5 **posted on her profile. I have to say that I will most likely not make the Seigaku regulars as real bad guys because I love them too much to do that; I'm a Seigaku fan all the way. They are just going to find that their MVP isn't going to be ignored any longer and leaves. But I would make Seigaku suffer a little or okay…A LOT, for not trying to help Ryoma and ignoring him in his times of need. That is all I'm going to say.

**Pairings: **The main characters and Seme/Uke are-

_**Hyotei Academy: **_Keigo/Ryoma, Kabaji/Jirou, Oshitari/Mukahi, and Shishido/Ohtori/Hiyoshi

_**Seishun Gakuen Academy:**_Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Kikumaru, Inui/Kaidoh, and Kawamura/Momoshiro

_**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku: **_Sanada/Yukimura, Yanagi/Kirihara, Yagyuu/Niou, and Kuwahara/Marui

_**Others:**_Chitose/Tachibana, Kamio/Ibu, Mizuki/Yuuta, Akutsu/Dan/Sengoku, Saeki/Aoi, Shiraishi/Kintaro, Kite/Kai/Hirakoba, and Ryoga/Kevin

**Warning: **This story will _HIGHLY_ be contained with violence and many **YAOI-ness**, meaning **BoyxBoy** relationships and hotness. If you feel that you cannot handle this type of pairings, then I highly ask you to leave politely.

**Summary: **Ryoma is being abused by his mother without his father, Nanjiroh and older brother, Ryoga noticing. It's gotten to the point that Ryoma is ready to leave the household that brought so many pains and betrayal that it was truly suffocating him. His own teammates and even 'best friend' Momo-sempai hasn't bothered to ask or even get to know the real him or even the melancholic changes his been showing as of late. Enough was enough.

* * *

***(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)***

**

* * *

**

_Run. Run. Run. Run away! It was the only thing his mind was telling him at that moment and the only action he could do. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He felt so alone right then and no one to turn to. No Karupin. No oyaji. No Nii-chan. No friends. No one to save him. The pain was truly catching up to him but he willed his body to keep moving. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop for anything or anyone anymore. He knew that his heart was pounding a mile away inside his body and it felt like some unknown force was squeezing it. _

_He ignored the rain that was pouring down on his already wet clothes as he kept running. He was glad that with the rain washing down on his face, his tears were not shown as it blended in with the pouring weather. He just wished that for once in his life that someone will really notice him and help him. He thought he found his haven by going to Seigaku and making 'friends' but he guessed that they were like everyone else and only noticed him for his talents alone. _

_Not bothering to get to know him more. Sure his attitude made it seem like he was unapproachable but it was the only way he knew how to act. And he had to hide his real self because he was afraid of being hurt and being left behind again. His hope was truly dashed then. He knew that he wouldn't get very far soon as he felt his body losing energy and blood. _

_He was already feeling dizzy and he didn't even know where he was heading until he felt himself starting to fall. He was expecting the pain from the fall but instead, it never came. Warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist and he looked up at his savior and he couldn't help but gasp before he knew no more. His last thoughts before he passed out was, how come he had to bump into none other than Monkey King himself, as everything went black._

_

* * *

_

***(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)* *(KEIRYO)***

**

* * *

**

Atobe Keigo has never thought that he would ever feel a great shock and disgust in his whole life. He was experiencing so many conflicting and confusing emotions surfacing to the forefront of his mind after he got the diagnostic results about Echizen Ryoma's health.

This brought him back as to how he met up or basically stumbled against the prince when he was getting out of his favorite café. Surprisingly, he didn't want anyone to bother him and had told his most trusted friend, Kabaji, not to come join with him at that time.

As the rain continued to pour and somewhat easing his troubled mind, Keigo was ready to leave as he stayed at the café for a good few hours. So, when he was leaving the café with a servant holding an umbrella above his head and as they were advancing towards his limo that a familiar person turned up from the corner of his eye.

Shocked as he didn't expect to see that the person that he has been thinking about lately had suddenly showed up, hence the reason why he wanted to be alone to think privately.

But what he didn't expect to happen next happened as Echizen was falling, it was a good thing that he had speed and was able to catch Echizen in time before the boy can seriously damage himself if he fell on the cement floor.

Before the prodigy passed out, Keigo watched as the golden-brown eyes stared at him in surprise as it closed to indicate that the boy had passed out. Keigo looked down at the gaki with a frown marring his face for the first time and gently and carefully carrying the boy towards the limo.

He didn't care at that time how he was getting wet and how the servant was slightly fretting over him. But once he turned his serious eyes at his servant with the message of 'Get away from me and don't bother me' look, the servant stayed silent and went to open the door for him before bowing and joining the limo driver in the front.

Keigo usually didn't give out his glares or heated looks most of the time but he couldn't help himself since one of his rival was with him at that moment. Not only that, but the boy was starting to look pale and his breathing wasn't a good sign either because Echizen was taking gasping breaths.

When he pulled his right hand back to message the limo driver to go straight home, Keigo gasped himself when he found that his hand was stained with blood. Horrified that something was truly wrong with Ryoma, he spoke through the intercom and told the servant to call his private physician to go to the Atobe manor as soon as possible.

As for the driver, he told him to drive faster because they needed to get home right away. In the front of the limo, covered by the separation screen to not see their Atobe-sama, both heard the tone of voice that their master has never taken before and the desperation it came with it made both men go into action.

It took about five minutes to reach his home, a record that was never achieved before. It was thanks to the servant that told the driver about a kid that was with their master that didn't look too good, that the man behind the wheels drove the limo with such speed that surprisingly left them untouched and unhurt; arriving safely back to the Atobe manor. But what can you expect when the Atobe's only hire the best of the best of any job positions.

Keigo was happy when he didn't have to wait long for the doctor because as soon as he walked in through the double doors of his family's mansion, there waiting for him was his family's personal doctor. He flew right by the physician and told him in haste to follow him in his room. He took the elevator with the doctor and punched in his floor to lead him to the floor of his room. As soon as the elevator opened, Keigo strode with speed towards his bedroom on the third floor and deposited Ryoma gently on his king sized bed.

The master of the manor explained to the doctor what had happened when he met up with his rival and what he found after he brought him inside the limo. The doctor had let Keigo stay in the room as he took care of the patient that his master had asked him to look after. He was shocked as he found many bruises along the boys front and had an inkling of what the back would look as well.

He got right to work and found that the only wound the boy had on his body was close to the boy's right hip. It seemed that a laceration was made with a slight sloping vertical line and it was about almost seven inches long. He had to stitch it up to keep from letting the boy lose anymore blood and was glad that it wasn't serious enough that it would make the boy bed ridden for weeks.

As Keigo stayed in the sideline, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The beautiful body of the boy that he liked but had come to also acknowledge as another rival, was bruised to the point that it looked like someone had splashed the boy with colors of black, blue, and purple all over.

He couldn't think straight as anger and revenge was going through his mind as to who would do such a thing to Ryoma. Not only just that, why haven't any of the Seigaku regulars noticed that something like this is being done to the prince.

Why didn't Tezuka see that his most valuable player, teammate, and kohai was in so much pain? His perspective of the other buchou of Seigaku had changed then because if it was him that Ryoma was the buchou of, he wouldn't have let this sort of thing happen. He would have protected the gaki and try to figure out as to who was hurting the freshman; no matter how he was going to do it, the people or person would go unpunished.

It still disgusted him right then that someone was so cruel enough to lay their hands on a young boy which he could sort of guessed that Ryoma was only twelve. He didn't really know what to do, but he sure as hell was going to ask the gaki where he got all those bruises from. That was a task that he would face with great care and to reassure the boy that he was in safe hands once he wakes up. He just hoped that Ryoma wasn't hurt as badly as he thinks.

For the mean time, Keigo had freshened up after thanking the doctor and had taken a shower to wash away the blood and the trouble he was feeling for Ryoma. It always did calm him down when he takes a shower or even a luxury of a bath.

But right then, he knew that he wouldn't let his duty of disregarding Ryoma's presence take effect. He cared too much for the prince to not try to notice him. After all, the boy was in his bed and was changed with his help when the doctor had asked earlier.

So earlier, he knew that both of his hands shook with fury after he was done helping as he gazed upon all the bruises littered on his kohai. They had both decided that it was best to leave Ryoma without any shirt on to not aggravate his body. It made Keigo feel so much negative emotions that he almost couldn't control himself and wanted to hit something.

Even with the prodigy's attitude, riling his opponents, and always saying 'Mada mada dane' catch phrase always amused him for some reason. Ryoma's attitude didn't really matter to him because he knew that brat has a right to brag. After all, Ryoma did have the skills to back it up in the first place.

But with Ryoma being the way he is also just made it seem like he was bringing the best out of all the people that he met unintentionally. Take him for instance, ever since he got to play with Ryoma, there wasn't a day that he wanted to continue getting stronger and learning new moves in tennis, giving it his all for himself and his teammates.

After the physician left, Keigo had settled down by sitting next to Ryoma's left side on the bed. Of course, there was enough room for him to lend back against the headboard of his bed. Before he sat down though, he grabbed one of his favorite book that was lying on top of his furniture table next to the bed to pass the time.

Keigo knew that the sun was going down through his glass window as he put down his book after finishing the chapter he was reading, only to gaze down at the person laying next to him. The atmosphere in his room was so peaceful and tranquil that it seemed with Ryoma's presence adding to the picture made it seem that he belonged there for a long time.

He couldn't resist when his right hand had moved to brush Ryoma's bangs back behind an ear when it fell on his face. With the prince of tennis looking so relaxed and without his traditional smirk on his face, the scene was a truly nice sight to see. He also didn't stop himself when he took his right hand and moved to caress the prince's right cheek with the back of his hand.

Brushing it in a gentle rhythmic motion that surprisingly made the boy sigh with contentment. Which made Keigo smile softly as he continued to stare down at the sleeping gaki.

He didn't know how long he was staring at Ryoma that the object of his affection suddenly opened his eyes to gaze up at him in confusion and a small blush. A blush Keigo couldn't help but think that it was kawaii. Keigo with much composure, gracefully moved back to give Ryoma some space and was about to take his hand back when it was grabbed by a delicate small hand. A sweet voice had suddenly spoke without his usual banter to rile Keigo up, surprising him greatly.

"Ne, Atobe-sempai. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in my mansion, brat. I brought you home with me because you passed out right before I could talk to you. Anyways, how do you feel? Are you still in any pain? Do you want me to get you some medicine to ease it away?"

Keigo couldn't help but ask all at once. He was still worried about where the younger boy got all the bruises from but he wasn't going to put any pressure on Ryoma until he was ready to talk about it.

Ryoma on the other hand was completely confused. Why was the Monkey King trying to help him when all he could think about was how the older teen didn't like his guts in the first place. He knew that he interrogated and gave out smart ass comments towards the Hyotei emperor that it definitely would rile him up most of the time.

So why was he keeping him in the mansion, let alone his own room? Why didn't he just leave him alone or taken him to the hospital?

His rapid thoughts was making Ryoma start to have a headache but he couldn't help but look around too. He observed of how big and spacious the room looked with several beautiful crafted tables and dresser cabinets and the humongous bed that he was currently laying on added to make the room look fit for a person of high class.

It's true that he didn't have to be jealous of Keigo since his family were of an above average class with his dad's previous job earnings. But the room was truly lavish with the bed even having ivory drapes hanging in a knot on the side of the four pillars of the bed. That the drapes can be untied anytime if the owner had wished to close himself off from the rest of the world. It was a really nice room indeed.

Ryoma got out of his musings though when he felt Keigo touch his cheek again. He turned his golden eyes towards him and it connected with dark grey ones. He didn't know why, but he lend his face towards the hand that was caressing his face and closed his eyes.

He knew by now that he was trying to avoid Keigo's questions because the other had found out his secrets. He gave out a big sigh before opening his eyes once more and made a direct eye contact with Keigo.

"I guess with me not having any shirt on that you found out about my bruises?" Ryoma continued as he got a nod from his sempai. "I-I got them from someone who has told me time and time again that I was useless. I mean all ever did was to make that person proud by excelling in everything I do but I suppose it wasn't enough. I don't understand why? Why was I the one to get hurt? I did all my best for anything, so why did it have to be me to get hurt? I just don't understand anymore."

Ryoma knew that he has finally reached his limit and didn't care anymore about who finds out about him because he just needed someone to care. If it was going to be Atobe Keigo finding out the truth about him or his home style, then fine, he'll tell him. It's not like the older teen can help him in any way or even cared about him.

He wasn't his kohai, he wasn't a friend, and he was just someone he met through tennis. Just those thoughts alone made Ryoma feel so hurt and vulnerable that he knew tears were pouring down his face once more.

Ryoma laid a forearm over his face to hide his tears but Keigo wouldn't have it let it go as he saw through the boy's eyes. It was filled with miserable pain, abandonment, and sadness. Keigo didn't care what he was doing but he felt that he needed to let the boy know that he wasn't just going to ignore him and that he wanted to help him in some way.

He laid down next to the prodigy and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist under the covers that he laid over Ryoma earlier. He gently gathered the boy up on his arms as he knew that there was bruises on the freshman's back and settled the boy's head on his right arm and gently wiped Ryoma's tears away with his left thumb.

It almost broke Keigo's heart as he couldn't help but pull Ryoma closer when he heard the loud sobs and heavy gasps. He started murmuring sweet nothings on the other's ears softly and he knew that it worked as he felt Ryoma calm down after his breakdown.

What was he supposed to do now? Keigo didn't really know who the person Ryoma was talking about but it sure seems like the person was very close to him. The fact of the matter is, that the culprit could only either belong from Ryoma's own household or someone from Ryoma's Seigaku team.

If he finds out that one or more out of those two is the real culprit, they will definitely NOT have his mercy and will face his wrath in the worst way possible. Things like what happened to Ryoma can't go unnoticed, it was just to despicable for the person who had hurt Ryoma go unpunished and without justice. It was a good thing that his physician had told him to take photos of Ryoma's bruises and the wound to hold as proof just in case if the culprit had tried to lie from not having to hurt the prince.

Now, he just has to wait patiently for Ryoma to be honest with him and tell him who would hurt him in the first place. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting it out of the boy, but for once, he was willing to lay some patience for the person who he knew he felt something more for; maybe someone he can actually also care for.

_**TBC...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it. I will update as soon as I can. I just wanted to have this story put up because I liked the **AnimeAddic5's** challenge. Thanks again for whoever read and reviewed. Much love from me if you did. :)


End file.
